bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink Bendy
:This article refers to the character. For other uses, see Bendy (disambiguation). , also known as the ink demon"Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead. Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep! No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your- AAAHHH!!" - Sammy, Chapter 2 and the figure of ink"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me." - Sammy's first radio speech, Chapter 2, is an ink-covered, humanoid-like version of Bendy, appearing in Bendy and the Ink Machine from Chapter 1 and 2. He is presumably the main antagonist of the game. He is created presumably after activating the Ink Machine, where he flows out from said machine. Description "Bendy" appears as a slightly malformed, humanoid-like figure covered in black ink. His face is nearly identical to that of the original Bendy, but the top area of his head appears to melt like wax, a lack of eyes, and his horns are slightly more curved and pointed in appearance. He wears a ink-stained, white glove on his left hand. His left arm is also slightly longer than his right. His right hand does not have glove and appears to be smaller, painted partly in white (presumably meant to be glove), and more human-like. His feet are also mismatched; his right foot is human-like with two toes (slightly resembling to that of a cloven foot/hoof from a stereotypical devil), while the left is flatter and backwards. He also wears a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, which appears nearly identical to Bendy's except being 3-dimensional and larger, and is slightly rotated to his right. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures "Bendy" will not appear until Henry completely solves the puzzle in order to activate the Ink Machine. After completing the puzzle, as soon as Henry approaches the boards that block the entrance to the Ink Machine Room, "Bendy" will pop out behind the boards (attempting to jumpscare the player) with lights from the room flickering rapidly, letting out a startling screech. He attempts to grab Henry briefly, and then flee away while the whole area and hallways slowly flood with ink. Just before the chapter ends in the Pentagram Room, Bendy can be seen twice; once standing adjacent to Henry's desk, and again as a still image in the final flashback. Chapter 2: The Old Song "Bendy" appears near the end of Chapter 2, believed to be "summoned" by Sammy Lawrence, who refers him as his "lord" and "savior""There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't. I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me. Wait. You look familiar to me... that face... Not now. For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body. Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... he will set us free." - Sammy, Chapter 2. Ironically, he ends up slaughtering Sammy. As Henry tries to escape by heading to the exit from the ink-flooded area of the Ritual Room, "Bendy" pops out in front of him. He then proceeds to chase Henry for a period of time before disappearing. If Henry isn't quick enough to head inside S3 Vault safely, "Bendy" will outright kill Henry, sending him back to the sacrifice ritual. If "Bendy" catches Henry, his vision will fade to darkness. After heading into S3 Vault, if Henry approaches door, he can hear faintly hear "Bendy"'s footsteps, presumably him walking away after failing to catch Henry. Chapter 3 Coming soon... Trivia * Some theories suggest that "Bendy" could be the result of a victim being possessed by Bendy himself due to the Satanic ritual, as implied from the Pentagram Room. ** This can be supported by the fact that "Bendy" has a twisted ankle and the presence of the wheelchair. *** There is even an infirmary in front of the room where the pipe organ is. ** Although, some theories stated that he's a failed attempt of being created into Bendy while Boris is successful. *** It is possible that he has appeared in perfect condition as Bendy himself before the event of Chapter 1. In this case, "Bendy" is a failed attempt of being recreated into Bendy. ****However, similar to the Boris possessing his voice actors theory, "Bendy" could possibly be possessed by Joey Drew or other employees. * "Bendy" cannot see Henry without eyes, likely because they have melted and mixed with the ink on top of his head. However, he is still capable of sensing him, either through the ink around the Workshop, or through Henry's silent breathing. * "Bendy"'s appearance could be eerily similar to the Blotlings (especially the Shadow Blot or a scrapped boss Storm Blot), the enemies from the game Epic Mickey. ** "Bendy" might also resembles Satan himself. * "Bendy"'s beta design is entirely different, being larger and more blob-like. His head sport three horns slightly resembling to that of a crown. He also lack arms and legs. ** His encounter is also different. In the beta version of Chapter 1, instead of trying to grab Henry, he does nothing but move his head around for a brief moment as if checking the place out before melting away. ** Furthermore, his ending sequence is different. After the Chapter 1 credits in the Pentagram Room, "Bendy" can be seen emerging from the darkness briefly before the screen fades to black. ** His beta image is still seen in the credits. * Before Chapter 2's release, he was unofficially referred to as Ink-Bendy by fans. The name "Bendy" is actually canon as he is called Bendy by Sammy Lawrence and from the description of the achievement "The Believer". ** The objective after Sammy got killed says "Escape Bendy", which might confirms that "Bendy" is indeed Bendy himself. * "Bendy" is likely incapable of moving without ink. This could possibly explain why he floods the floor before chasing Henry in Chapter 2, and why he doesn't simply jump out of the Ink Machine Room in Chapter 1. ** The supporting fact is that "Bendy" is always appearing from ink puddles or flood when encountered. ** He does have a moment of moving on clear floor. First time is when he is behind the door of S3 Vault, while the flood isn't really deep. * "Bendy"'s mouth appears to be "drawn" on his face, meaning that it cannot be animated. ** However, "Bendy" can be heard roaring while attacking Sammy. It is unknown how it's possible. * "Bendy" can be heard and seen in the Chapter 3 Announcement teaser. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Monsters